Un affrontement impitoyable
by Sora Kami o
Summary: Faut lire pour me dire si je dois vraiment prendre ces boules roses ( ou bleues...je sais plus...) que les gens me conseillent!!!


  
Fic esca...un peu décalée.  
  
*********ESCAFLOWNE ********* (comme ca ça fé bien pompeux!!!)  
  
  
NB:Alors là je le mets au début comme les gens normaux!  
  
Ca ma pris tres peu de temps,g fé ca sans reflechir(d'ailleurs ca se voit carrément!!!)et sans chercher  
a compliquer(bah oui ca aussi c assez remarquable!!)  
  
Pirouli-piroula et voilàààààà!!!Ca c pour toi Piiiiing (même si c pas un cochon-lemon!)  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
NB 2:Ah oui ,ben rien en fait...ah si c nul mais je le met kan meme:bon ben c court comme   
histoire!...c tout ce ke je voulé ajouter...and now...rangée d'étoiles!!!!!!  
  
************************hé hé*******************j'adore!!****************************************  
  
FORETRESSE VOLANTE DE ZAIBACHER Lundi(oui je sé connaisse po le lundi là bas mais c pour...enfin  
voilà c pour se reperer et faire bien comme dans les films d'espionnage...pfffff) 16h42(c une   
montre Swatch!!!)  
  
(Dilandau)"Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh......!!!!!"  
(Folken)"Quoi encore?"  
"Ca va pas du tout là...", soupire Dilandau apparement stressé  
"En mal de massacre?"demande négligement Folken  
"Mmmmmmm... ouais...je m'ennuie à mourrir!"  
"Trouve autre chose,ce n'est pas le moment...pas encore.", lui repond-il calmement  
"J'en ai marre d'attendre...d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'écouter toi?  
C'est toujours Monsieur Le Général qui décide!"  
"C'est justement pour ça que c'est moi qui décide:je suis Général et tu est au dessous de moi.  
De plus,je te signaloe que tu est sensé me vouvoyer!"  
"Ouais...Votre Altesse!" (j'ten fouterais moi du vouvoiement!!!)  
  
Dilandau tourne en rond,fait une parite d'echec avec un des ses subalternes,le giffle(après  
avoir perdu...mmmmmmm!!),va pisser un coup et revient voir Folken,toujours en train d'attendre  
patiemment.  
  
"Hey,Votre Altesse,tu t'es décidé pour attaquer?",interroge avec effronterie Dilandau à son  
supérieur  
"Mmmmmm...tu commences à m'échauffer là Dilandau!"  
  
Dilandau sourit,et réplique,sarcastique "Ah oui?...tu me frapperais?Vas-y, c'est ce que j'attends  
...ça me défoulerait de taper sur ta p'tite gu..  
"DIALNDAU!Suffit!", rage Folken.  
Dilandau baisse les yeux et couine comme une poule "Mouaaaaaaah...j'en peut pluuuuuus!  
J'en ai marre d'être sous tes ordres...tu me traites comme une m...en plus!"  
"Patiente Dilandau,patientes encore 1h ou 2..." (et arrêtes de gémir comme une fillette!!)  
  
***5 heures plus tard***  
  
  
"Vache...c'est des heures à rallonge avec toi,Folken",se plaint Dilandau.  
Folken le regarde avec fermeté..."Enfin Général Folken! (de mes deux...)  
"Mmmmmm... c'est bon...on va pouvoir attaquer!  
Rassemble tes hommes,on a repéré ces chiens de rebelles..."  
  
Dilandau cours se recoiffer (bah oui ya un minimum!),appelle ses hommes(la bande à Dilandau:  
Chester, Violet et le fidèle toutou Jajuka...et les autres que g po en tête mais ki zon aussi   
des noms à coucher dehors...)  
  
"Voiçi les ordres:vous approchez sans hésitaion...et vous massacrez!!!C'est tout,je veux le plus  
de sang possible,vous m'avez compris?"  
**tous en choeur** " Oui Seigneur Dilandau!!!"  
  
  
***Du côté des rebelles***   
  
  
(Allen) "OK!Vous avez preparer l'arme secrète?"  
(Le Capitaine) "Oui Chef!" (wouaf wouaf sans déconner!!)  
"Alors préparez-vous.Ils ne vont pas tarder,ils ne sont plus très loin..."  
  
La citadelle volante de Zaibacher fait son apparition.Des guymelefs sortent,précédés de Dilandau,  
hurlant comme une furie "Tuez-leeessssss!!!!Tuuuueeeezzzzz- les tooouuuuuusss!!!Ah ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah!!!!!(*rire sadique à la sauce Dilandau ds la série,super déjanté!)  
  
(Van et Allen) "Allez-y, lancez la riposte!!!"  
  
Les guymelefs de la flotte des alliés sortent à leur tour avec de gros chaudrons cachés sous   
leurs capes....rempli de....(ha ha zaimeriez savoir hein?)....de Gloubi-Boulga!!!  
  
(Bon admettons que pour un guymelef gentil ya un guymelef méchant)  
Chaque combattants de la flotte alliés prend un ennemi,s'approche le plus près possible pour  
attaquer.  
Les soldats de Zaibacher sont satisfaits de voir les alliés s'approcher si vite...mais une fois   
face à face avec son ennemi,chacun reçoit sur le tête un plein chaudron de Gloubi-Boulga!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" hurle Dilandau, "Noooooooooon!!!!Pas çaaaaaaaaa!!!",supplie t'il à  
Allen qui l'englue.  
"Tiens, prends-toi ça dans la tronche Dilandau!" Et Allen lui lance encore une boule de Gloubi-  
Boulga dans la tête...  
  
Alors,vautrés dans leur gelée rose,les guymelefs de Zaibacher hurlent,puis se calme et se mettent  
à rire "wouaaaaah!!!C'est vachement boooon!!!" s'extasie Chester.  
Et tous se mettent à goûter la gelée...même Dilandau!Puis son effet se manifeste...  
  
Se donnant la main (enfin les robots se donnent ma main!), ils font une ronde et entame une   
gigantesque partie de "Tomate Géante"après que l'un d'eux ait arraché la tête d'un camarade   
pour faire une balle.(...chasser le naturel, il revient au galop!)  
  
  
Allen,Van et les autres regardent stupéfaits de l'efficacité de cette matière  
"Ca a marché, Nom de Dieu !" jura Allen  
"Oui, et je crois qu'il faut remercier notre ami..."  
  
Sortant de l'ombre, une étrange créature orange s'approche, le sourire au lèvres  
"Je vous l'avait bien dis mes petits amis..." répond calmement Casimir "...que mon Gloubi-Boulga  
pouvait faire des merveilles!"  
  
"T'es trop un frère Casimodo!!!" félicite un soldat  
"Casimir!Ca-si-mir!!!C'est pas Casimodo mon nom! (du-con!)  
  
Tous s'en vont laissant les guymelefs ennemis, innofensif, jouer à cache-cache...  
  
  
  
***Dans la citadelle volante***  
  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?"  
Donkirk apparait sur l'ecran digital géant  
"Mmmmmmm...Folken, c'est quoi ça?"  
"Pffff...cache-cache..." Folken se met à pleurer de rage et de desepoir.  
"Mmmmmm...c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on arrivera à contrôler le destin...misère.  
Allez Folken, c'est pas grave,....prend un Kiis Cool ça ira mieux..."  
  
  
  
  
***************************************Finish********pouêt-pouêt*********************************  
  
  
  
Voilà encore une petite histoire à dormir...zzzzzzzzzzzz!!!bouaaahhhhh  
  
  
Petit Gift:" Voiçi venu le temps des rires et des chants  
Sur l'île aux enfants c'est tous les jours le printemps  
C'est le pays joyeux des enfants heureux  
Des monstres gentils oui c'est un paradis "  
  
  
  
yuah-yuah!!!  
  
  
  
ED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
